When Lightening Strikes Twice
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Jordan relives a nightmare from her past. Set six years in the future. Warning does mention detail from Season finale spoiler. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This story has been rolling around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It takes place 6 years in the future. I guess it means I'm still mad at Woody. **

**Warning: Contains details from season finale spoiler.**

When Lightning Strikes Twice 

She'd been here before. She remembered walking the halls, counting every minute, every second that passed by. She remembered her heart beat as it pounded against her chest with fear. She remembered the feeling of being alone, that no one could possibly feel as scared and numb as she felt from the moment the call had come in. It was different this time. She had been there. She had watched the bullet penetrate his skin and watched his crimson blood as it flowed down the court house steps. She had felt his warm blood as it flowed across her hands and onto her clothes. She had watched him fight for his life and had held him as he lost consciousness. He had jumped in front of the bullet to protect her and she felt guilty that he'd give his life to save hers.

Her five year old twins watched her pace, they stared at her with their father's ocean blue eyes. They didn't understand that their father was in surgery fighting for his life. They couldn't possibly understand. They watched their mother's tears flow down her face and the look of fear that was so prevalent in her eyes. They were still too innocent to understand the evils of the world. They would never comprehend that a man had shot their father to get revenge for putting his brother away. Jordan feared that man had taken away their father and their innocence with one pull of the trigger.

She finally stopped pacing and dropped into a seat a few feet away from her family. Lily was sitting with the girls and her own son and husband, Matt Seely. Jordan couldn't bear to be with anyone right now. All she wanted was the doctor to come out and tell her everything was okay. She felt sick as she thought of her life without him in it. She had known him for almost twelve years. They had finally stopped dancing and let each other in over six years ago. They had married and started a family. They'd had twins, two girls, Hannah and Jenna Hoyt. Life had been perfect. In the same year, Matt and Lily were expecting their first child. They had a son, Matt jr. They also now had a daughter Skyler. Jordan and Lily had found happiness in their lives from two homicide detectives. Everything had been perfect until today.

Jordan and Woody had gone to court to put away Michael Carvello. Afterwards, as they were leaving, a man came out of nowhere with a gun and pointed it directly at Jordan. Woody saw him and jumped in front of Jordan to take the bullet. An officer had the man down on the ground before he could take another shot but Woody lay lifeless on the ground at Jordan's feet. She had dropped down to the ground and held him, begging him to survive. She remembered the ambulance that came and took him away. She remembered Matt Seely running over and ushering her into his car, telling her he'd drive her to the hospital. She remembered listening to Seely call Lily on his cell phone, she had gone on a field trip to the zoo, with Hannah, Jenna and Matt. She remembered the sound of the siren that wailed through the silence that surrounded her. She remembered arriving at the hospital and being told Woody had been taken into surgery. Now she had to wait, watching each second tick by on the oversized wall clock.

She remembered back to his first shooting. She had promised herself she wouldn't push him away anymore, that she would let him in. She had paced the halls praying that he would pull through and they could finally be together. She remembered going into his hospital room. He was despondent and cold. She had reached for his hand only to have him pull it away. She had remembered the feeling of her heart sinking in her chest. She knew it would be different now, that they were different people, but the fear from that day was the same. The fear of losing someone who means the world to you, someone who has always picked up the pieces of your life and completed you. Jordan sat there remembering their dance they had played for 5 and a half years, only to finally get together in the end. To finally hold eachother and say the words they had both always wanted to say.

After his affair with Lu, things had been hard. She couldn't trust him like she once had. That was until JD Pollack lay dead on her bed beside her. She'd had no one else to call but Woody. He had fought for her, almost risking his badge to prove that she had not committed the murder. With the help of her morgue family, Woody had her name cleared in under six months. Fighting for Jordan had cost him his relationship with Lu, something he didn't seem to saddened by. He had been there. He came to her hotel room. He brought her home. At first she couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone. She pushed everyone away, building the wall back one brick at a time. Woody wouldn't let it stay, he pulled out the bulldozer and knocked down the emotional wall in which she hid behind. He made her face him, and everything she felt about him. He made her realize that she still loved him and finally she let him back in, one step at a time. He was there for her, he no longer pushed her, just held her hand. Finally after many months, she let him back into her heart and agreed to marry him.

As she reminisced about her relationship with Woody she saw the doctor walking slowly towards her, a somber expression painted across his aging face. "Dr. Cavanaugh," he said slowly.

Jordan stood up, her heart was beating so hard she could feel the blood that pulsated through her ears. It was now or never. The fear consumed her. She felt her knees waiting to give out, her stomach churned as she waited for the doctor to reveal the news. Tears poured down her cheeks as she stared at his expression. "Dr. Cavanaugh," he started again. "Your husband lost a lot of blood. We were able to give him a tranfusion. The bullet did however, not do as much damage as we first thought. He's going to be okay but he needs to take it very easy over the next few months. He'll have to stay here for a couple days so we can keep an eye on him."

It was then that Jordan's knees gave out, he was going to be okay. He was going to live. She was not going to have to raise her daughters by herself. Lily hugged her on the ground. Everything was all right.

"Can I see him?" Jordan asked from her spot on the floor. The doctor nodded his head.

"He's not conscious yet, but you're welcome to go see him."

Jordan allowed Lily to help her stand and asked to go see him alone. She needed to be alone with him. Lily nodded and backed away.

Jordan followed the doctor through the hallway to Woody's room. Jordan was hit once again with déjà vu. He looked so weak and vulnerable. His skin had paled significantly and his eyes were still closed as he was lost within his own conscious.

Jordan sat down beside him and pulled his hand into hers. She tried to speak but couldn't choke the words out through the emotional wave that rushed through her body. Instead she cried and placed her head against his chest.

She didn't know how long she cried for but she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Woody's eyes looking back at her. "Did I die?" he asked her seriously.

"No," she choked out.

"I feel like I did. Where the hell is my morphine?"

Jordan smiled and climbed into the bed with him. "I was so scared," she admitted.

"So much for my theory lightning doesn't strike twice," he said with a smirk. "Where are the girls?"

"Outside."

"Did they have fun at the zoo?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about the zoo."

"We should go to the zoo."

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time on your leave of absence."

"What leave of absence?"

"The one you'll be taking while you recover."

"Well what's the damage?"

"You bled a lot but I don't think there was much permanent damage. I don't really remember what the doctor said."

"So no 50/50 chance of walking?"

"No this didn't go near the spine."

"Thank god."

"I love you," Jordan whispered as she intertwined both her hands with his and leaned her head against his chest.

"I love you too Jordan. I love you too but where the hell is my morphine?" he asked jokingly.


End file.
